Eric and David kill Ni Hao Kai Lan and gets ungrounded
Eric and David kill Ni Hao Kai Lan and gets ungrounded is an ungrounded video by RocketPowerGal24, published on October 12th 2015 Cast Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Kai Lan-Emma Ye-Ye-Lawrence Rintoo-Kimberly Tolee-Kimberly Hoho-Ivy Ivy-Herself, Lawrence E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate First Announcer-Salli Second Announcer-Dallas Transcript Eric: Since we're ungrounded, we are going to watch TV. David: OK. First Announcer: Coming up next on Nick Jr., Ni Hao Kai-Lan. Eric: Man I hated that Asian girl, let's kill her. David: Right. (On TV) David: Stand back Kai-Lan, Ye-Ye, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho, we are going to kill you five. Kai-Lan: No no no no no no no no no no no. Ye-Ye: No no no no no no no no no no no. Rintoo: No no no no no no no no no no no. Tolee: No no no no no no no no no no no. Hoho: No no no no no no no no no no no. Eric: Too Bad. Time to kill you all! (Censored) Eric: Yes, we killed Kai-Lan, Ye-Ye, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho. Now I will never see them ever again! David: Me too. Let's go home. (Back at home) E/D's Dad: David and Eric, thank you for killing Kai-Lan and her friends, you know we hate them and the Japanese people are way better than them. E/D's Mom: You both are ungrounded for 100 years! Eric and David: Thanks Mom and Dad. Ivy: I'm going to watch Ni Hao Kai Lan while grounded! (A message is seen) First Announcer: We interrupt your program. Here's because: While the Bubble Guppies credits were playing followed by the Nickelodeon Productions logo, Kai-Lan and her friends were killed by two boys named Eric and David so Ni Hao Kai-Lan is not coming up next on Nick Jr. But if their parents are watching this, please ground them. Let's skip to Blaze and the Monster Machines, followed by Go, Diego, Go!, and later, Max & Ruby, only on Nick Jr. (Cut back to the living room) Ivy (off-screen): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Kai-Lan. Kai-Lan. Wa Wa Wa Waaaaaaa! Eric: What on earth is going on. (The Family went to the living Room) E/D's Dad: What's wrong Ivy, why are you crying? Ivy: Kai-Lan and her friends are dead! (To Eric and David) Wait a Minute, did you kill Kai-Lan and her friends? Eric: Yes we did because my parents does not like that stupid show! David: Me too. Ivy: No no no no no, how could you! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's Mom: Good! You deserve it, Ivy! And you know what time it is. Ivy: What is it? E/D's Dad: You are grounded grounded grounded grouned grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a fan of Kai-Lan. Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ivy hate being grounded. E/D's Mom: Too late Ivy! Now for your punishment, you will get voice charge as Lawrence. Ivy: (Lawrence's voice) Oh No, my voice is Lawrence, please change it back to Ivy. I don't wanna sound like ye-Ye. E/D's Dad: No, This is what you get for becoming a fan of Ni Hao Kai-Lan! Now go upstairs to your room, right now! Ivy: (Lawrence's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's Mom: You can go do whatever you want now Boys! Eric and David: OK. Let's watch Toy Story 3 on Disney Channel! Second Announcer: Stay tuned for Toy Story 3 on Disney Channel. (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by RocketPowerGal24 Category:Grounded Videos by RocketPowerGal24